Kocham Cię, Lily
by iforgotpassword
Summary: Lily Evans wysyła do syna list, mówiąc mu że Severus Snape jest jego ojcem. Uzbrojony w tą wiedzę Harry, idzie do Hogwartu, gotowy udowodnić Mistrzowi Eliksirów, że jest godny bycia jego synem.
1. Chapter 1

Słowo od tłumacza: Przychodzę do Was z nowym tekstem, tym razem jest to tłumaczenie wg mnie świetnego tekstu sevlily4ever.

Oryginał znajdziecie tutaj s/10024791/1/Love-Lily

Na razie jest to krótki wstęp, żebym mogła zobaczyć czy tłumaczenie porwie Wasze serca, w przyszłym tygodniu wrzucę cały rozdział, jeśli będzie taka wola czytelników, jestem otwarta na wszelkie uwagi i wskazówki, komentarze mile widziane :D

Nie przedłużając, nie mam żadnych praw do Pottera, ja tu tylko bawię się w tłumacza, za darmo.

Słowo od autorki: Nie jestem właścicielem Harry'ego Pottera, wszystkie rozpoznawalne części opowiadania pochodzą z HP i Kamień Filozoficzny.

List pojawił się o północy ale Harry nie miał czasu aby go przeczytać. Aż do teraz,gdy olbrzymi mężczyzna który przedstawił się jako Hagrid, poszedł spać.

Kiedy koperta pojawiła się na kolanach chłopca, ten nie myśląc, szybko schował ją do za dużej kieszeni spodni, w chwili kiedy Hagrid właśnie wyłamywał drzwi i wszedł do środka pomieszczenia w którym spał chłopiec.

Harry powoli zbliżył kopertę do trzaskającego ognia w kominku. Była pożółkła i wyglądała na bardzo starą, papier z którego była wykonana, był podobny do Hogwarckiego listu. Pierwszy list który dziś dostał, przewrócił jego dotychczasowe życie do góry nogami.

Co przyniesie ten list?

Nie mogąc znieść dłużej napięcia, Harry wziął głeboki oddech, powoli otworzył kopertę i zaczął czytać

Najpierw spojrzał na koniec listu, gdzie nabazgrane były trzy słowa: Kocham Cię, Lily.

 _\- Lily_ -szepnął.

Jak tylko przeczytał podpis, już wiedział, że list był od jego matki. Jego oczy wróciły na początek listu i zaczął czytać.

 _Dolina Godryka_

 _16 października 1981_

 _Najdroższy Harry,_

 _Kiedy piszę ten list, śpisz spokojnie w łóżeczku obok mnie. Raz na jakiś czas przewracasz się na bok i kocyk którym jesteś przykryty, spada. Masz niespokojny sen, zupełnie jak Twój ojciec. Mój kochany synku, Mam nadzieje, że nigdy nie będziesz odbiorcą tego listu ale mój instynkt mówi mi, że muszę go napisać. Poluje na nas Voldemort i mimo że podjęliśmy wszystkie środki ostrożności, obawiam się, że możemy umrzeć. W głębi mojego serca wiem, że przeżyjesz, zrobię wszystko co mogę, abyś przeżył. Jest tyle rzeczy, które chcę Ci powiedzieć ale nie wiem jak zacząć._

 _Po pierwsze, Wszystkiego Najlepszego z okazji urodzin! Poprosiłam Zgredka,(skrzata, który zna Twojego ojca) aby dostarczył Tobie ten list na 11 urodziny. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz gotowy iść już do Hogwartu. Spędziłam w nim najlepsze lata mojego życia, uczyłam się czarować, nawiązywałam przyjaźnie i zakochałam się. To co teraz napiszę, jest bardzo trudne dla mnie, mam nadzieję, ze wybaczysz mi, że dowiadujesz się tego dopiero teraz._

 _Przypuszczam, że zaczęło się to, gdy miałam 9 lat i objawiły się u mnie oznaki przypadkowej magii. Chłopiec z sąsiedztwa zobaczył mnie i powiedział, że jestem czarownicą. Możesz pewnie wyobrazić sobie moją reakcję ale wzbudził on moją ciekawość i od tej pory byliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Chłopiec nazywał się Severus Snape. Gdy Sev i ja poszliśmy do Hogwartu, zostaliśmy przydzieleni do różnych domów ale to nie był koniec naszej przyjaź źń bardzo szybko przerodziła się w głębsze uczucia i gdy kończyliśmy szkołę, byliśmy od kilku lat parą. Nie powiem, że było cały czas przyjemnie. Bo nie było._

 _Będąc w Slytherinie, Sev był cały czas pod presją współdomowników aby przyłączył się do człowieka, który słynął z pogardy dla ludzi takich jak ja, czyli urodzonych w mugolskich rodzinach. Jednak byliśmy wytrwali i pobraliśmy się po zakończeniu Hogwartu. Czasy były trudne i w tamtym okresie nikt nie wiedział komu można zaufać. Z dnia na dzień czułam, że tracę Severusa i nie podobało mi się to. Próbowałam go zniechęcić ale większość moich prób kończyło się kłótnią. Kilka miesięcy później, okazało się, że jestem w ciąży. Byłam podekscytowana aby jak najszybciej powiedzieć Severusowi o tym, ponieważ wiedziałam, że się ucieszy. Miałam też nadzieję, że dziecko sprawi, że zda sobie sprawę co jest najważniejsze. Niestety, w noc kiedy miałam mu o Tobie powiedzieć, Severus przyszedł do domu z Mrocznym Znakiem na ramieniu, Wstąpił w szeregi Voldemorta i nigdy nie byłam bardziej wściekła na niego jak tamtej nocy. Tamtej nocy powiedziałam kilka słów za dużo o których wstydzę się przyznać i opuściłam go. Byłam wtedy młoda i głupia, czego teraz żałuję. Zatrzymam się tutaj Harry, aby prosić Cię abyś nie oceniał swojego ojca zbyt ł bardzo trudne dzieciństwo a powody dzięki którym przyłączył się do Voldemorta były całkiem różne od innych ludzi. Jest bardzo inteligentnym, honorowym, porywczym mężczyzną ale jest w nim ciemność z którą musi sam sobie poradzić._

 _Po opuszczeniu Severusa, udałam się do Albusa Dumbledore'a i wyjawiłam mu co się stało. Aby Cię chronić, poradził mi, abym wyszła za mąż za Jamesa Pottera, z którym przyjaźniłam się w szkole przez jakiś czas. Wierzę, ze myślał, że przekona Severusa do szpiegowania Voldemorta. Zostałam z Jamesem do dnia Twoich narodzin, kiedy Dumbledore powiedział nam że Voldemort chce nas zabić i poradził abyśmy się ukryli._

 _Więc jesteśmy tutaj, we trójkę. James traktuję Cię jak własnego syna, chociaż nigdy nie był z Twoim ojcem w dobrych stosunkach. Kocha Cię bardzo mocno, podobnie jak Syriusz, Twój ojciec chrzestny. Jeśli coś się nam stanie wiem, że się Tobą zajmie, choć martwię się o niego. Jest zbyt impulsywny i lekkomyślny i martwię się, że zrobi coś czego będzie żałował._

 _Mam jeszcze dużo do opowiedzenia ale właśnie przyszedł Piotr, więc zakończę ten list z paroma słowami pożegnania. Bądź dla mnie silny i odważny, Harry. Dumbledore powiedział mi kiedyś, że przychodzi taki czas, kiedy musimy wybrać pomiędzy tym, co dobre a tym, co ł te słowa Tobie. Podążaj za swoim instynktem Harry. On nigdy Cię nie zawiedzie. Bądź miły dla swojego ojca, jeśli go spotkasz. On nie wie, że jest Twoim ojcem, zostawię decyzję Tobie abyś postąpił tak jak uważasz. Kocham Twojego ojca i Kocham Ciebie, i obiecuję, że pewnego dnia spotkamy się ponownie razem. Ponieważ nie wiem, jak będziesz się zwracać do mnie, gdy będziesz starszy( teraz nazywasz mnie mamą, może zaczniesz nazywać mnie mamusią?). Będę żegnać się w mój zwyczajny sposób._

 _Przesyłam Ci całą moją miłość, mój synu._

 _Kocham Cię,_

 _Lilly._

Gdy Harry skonczył czytac list po raz szósty, poczuł zbierające się krople łez pod powiekami,jego palce powędrowały w dół listu, jakby chciały wchłonąć całą istotę jego matki zawarta w liście.

Tak bardzo go kochała. Było tak, jakby cała miłość, której nie zaznał u Dursleyów, była tu, w tym liś matka brzmiała na niesamowitą kobietę: odważna, kochająca i miła, taka jak zawsze sobie wyobrażał. Nie wiedział nic o niej przez 10 lat. Była odległa, niczym sen ale list był dowodem, że istniała. Kobieta którą pragną mieć podczas tych wszystkich, zimnych i samotnych nocy w jego schowku.

Przeczytał jeszcze raz obco brzmiące imiona. James, Syriusz. Inni ludzie którzy go kochali. Severus. W tym miejscu się zatrzymał.Czy to możliwe, że mężczyzna wciąż żyje?Czy mógłby mieć innego, żyjącego, członka rodziny- nie członka, ojca?Harry od zawsze marzył, że jego rodzice jakimś cudem żyją i zabierają go od Dursleyów. Jeżeli jego ojciec żyje, to w jaki sposób go odnajdzie?Harry zadrżał z zimna,ogień w kominku zaczął wygasać.Było bardzo późno i Harry stwierdził, że powinien odpocząć przed jutrzejszym dniem.

Miał wiele spraw do przemyślenia a miał wrażenie, że jutro będzie długi dzień.Ostrożnie schował list do kieszeni i poszedł spać. Śnił o kobiecie z zielonymi oczami, szeptała mu jak bardzo go kocha.


	2. Rozdział 1 cz2

**Słowo od tłumacza:** _Dziękuję za wszystkie Wasze opinie, zwłaszcza za te negatywne. Dzięki nim zrozumiałam, że przydałaby mi się beta. Opowiadanie zasługuje, aby być wolnym od wszelakich błędów. W związku z tym, czy znalazłaby się osoba która ma czas i chęci aby poprawiać tekst? Rozdział 1 został zaktualizowany o spory kawałek, więc osoby które wytkneły mi, że jest za krótki, mogą się z nim zapoznać :)_

 _Aktualizacje rozdziałów będą odbywać się mniej więcej co dwa tygodnie w piątki, chyba, że znajdzie się beta, wtedy czas aktualizacji może się przedłużyć.Nie przedłużając, zapraszam.  
_

Rozdział 1 cz.2

Ranek nadszedł zbyt wcześnie, jak na gust Harry'ego ale zmęczenie szybko przeszło chłopcu, gdy tylko wkroczyli do Dziurawego Kotła, gdzie od progu został zaczepiony przez grupę czarownic i czarodziejów, którzy chcieli się z nim przywitać.

\- W porząsiu, Harry? Zapytał Hagrid, prowadząc ich na Pokątną.  
\- Jesteśmy. Pierwszy przystanek: Bank Gringotta.  
Harry podążył za Hagridem, przeciskając się przez tłum ludzi na ulicy i martwiąc się, że jego ojciec jest gdzieś pomiędzy ludźmi a Harry nawet nie wie jak wygląda. Postanowił przełożyć rozmyślania o ojcu na później, gdy już uporają się z listą zakupów do Hogwartu.

\- Co jest następne na liście, Hagridzie?  
\- Zestaw eliksirów. Znajdziemy je w aptece- odpowiedział Hagrid, skręcając w prawo w uliczkę, a następnie w lewo w stronę sklepu, z Harrym, który starał się za nim nadążyć.  
\- Strasznie tu śmierdzi- skomentował Harry, na co Hagrid zmarszczył nos.  
\- Myślisz, że poradzisz sobie sam? Ja tutaj poczekam. _W małym sklepie, wzrost Hagrida jest bardzo uciążliwy_ -pomyślał Harry.  
\- Nie ma sprawy Hagridzie.

Harry kompletował potrzebne składniki przechadzając pomiędzy półkami, na przemian zdegustowany i zafascynowany. Gdy wyciągał z beczki porcję oczów żuków, usłyszał rozmowę pomiędzy dwoma dziewczynami. Odwrócił się, aby posłuchać o czym rozmawiają.

\- Ropusze brodawki! Ohyda!. Jej przyjaciółka przytaknęła współczująco.  
\- Przysięgam, że Snape każe nam używać tych okropnych składników celowo.  
\- Snape!- jęknął Harry.  
Obie dziewczyny odwróciły się ale Harry był szybszy i pobiegł do kasy, zanim mogły cokolwiek odpowiedzieć.

Kiedy byli już bezpieczni na zewnątrz sklepu, Harry pomyślał o tym, co powiedziały dziewczyny. One na pewno wymieniły Snape'a. Jeśli to nie był Severus Snape, może to być czlonek jego rodziny. Ponadto dziewczyny były niepodważalnie uczennicami Hogwartu, a to znaczyło, że ten Snape może być w ł na Hagrida i zapytał:  
\- Hagrid, znasz kogoś w Hogwarcie o nazwisku Snape?

Olbrzym zachichotał.  
\- Musiałeś usłyszeć to nazwisko w aptece. Profesor Snape jest Mistrzem Eliksirów w Hogwarcie.  
\- Jak ma na imię? - zapytał Harry wstrzymując oddech.  
\- Severus - odpowiedział Hagrid, kręcąc przy tym głową, rozbawiony ciekawością Harry'ego.

Harry umysłem był już milion mil stąd. Jego ojciec był nauczyciel w Hogwarcie! Nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że tak łatwo go namierzy.

Jaki będzie Severus Snape?-zastanawiał się Harry. Matka powiedziała mu, że jest inteligentny. Musi być, jeśli jest profesorem. Czy nadal pamięta Lily?Pewnie tak, jeśli byłi małżeństwem. Harry nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Jego żołądek ścisnął się na samą myśl o tym. W ciągu zaledwie jednego miesiąca, zostawił Dursleyów, poszedł do magicznej szkoły, tej samej do której uczęszczała jego matka, a co najważniejsze, będzie miał okazje poznać ojca.

Kolejne miesiące, Harry spędził w naprzemiennych chwilach podniecenia, lęku i udręczenia.  
Przez ten czas Harry zdążył przeczytać wszystkie podręczniki, zwłaszcza tą, która traktowała o eliksirach. Jego nowym nawykiem stało się czytanie jej co wieczór. Zanim Harry się zorientował, nastał 1 września i czas pójścia do Hogwartu.

Na stacji Kings Cross, spotkał rudowłosą rodzinę, która pomogła mu dostać się na peron i umieścić swój kufer w pociągu.  
Gdy tylko rozsiadł się w pustym przedziale, drzwi otworzyły się i najmłodszy syn rudowłosych wszedł.  
\- Mogę tu usiąść?Wszędzie jest pełno.

Podróż spędzili na rozmowie i wymianie historii. Ron Weasley wiedział już dużo o Hogwarcie od swoich starszych braci i chętnie opowiadał o nim Harry'emu.  
\- Nie ma żadnego dobrego czarodzieja, który trafił do Slytherinu- powiedział Ron.  
\- A czy Ślizgoni i Gryfoni przyjaźnią się ze sobą?- zapytał Harry, myśląc o tym, że cała rodzina Rona była w Gryffindorze.  
-Nie- odpowiedział Ron- to sprawa czystości krwi. Ślizgoni myślą, że tylko czysta krew jest coś warta, Gryfoni nie dbają o takie rzeczy.

Harry spojrzał sceptycznie na Rona ale postanowił przyjąć niedoskonałe wyjaśnienie Rona.  
\- Voldemort był w Slytherinie, prawda?- zapytał Harry, przypominając sobie rozmowę z Hagridem.  
Ron wzdrygnął się i zanim zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, drzwi do przedziału otworzyły się i stanął w nich blady, o pociągłej twarzy chłopiec którego Harry spotkał na Pokątnej, otoczony przez dwóch, umięśnionych chłopców.  
\- Więc, to Ty jesteś Harry Potter- zadrwił chłopiec- Jestem Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.  
Ron zaśmiał się i Malfoy odwrócił się do niego.  
\- Myślisz, ze moje imię jest zabawne?Oczywiście, Ty jesteś Weasley. Nie chcesz chyba przyjaźnić się z niewłaściwymi ludźmi, prawda Potter? Mogę Ci w tym pomóc- powiedział Malfoy wyciągając do Harry'ego rękę. Harry spojrzał na niego chłodno.  
\- Nie dzięki, sam potrafię ocenić którzy ludzie są niewłaściwi.  
Słysząc odpowiedź, Malfoy zaczerwienił się.  
\- Byłbym ostrożny będąc na Twoim miejscu, Potter- powiedział powoli.  
Chyba, że jesteś taki sam jak Twoi rodzice, wtedy skończysz tak samo jak oni, przyjaźniąc się z ludźmi pokroju Hagrida i Weasleyów.  
Słysząc to, Ron szybko wstał, gotów bronić Harry'ego pomimo, że nie znał jeszcze żadnego zaklęcia.  
\- W porządku, Ron- powiedział cicho Harry, nadal siedząc -lepiej go zostaw.  
Jeden z kumpli Malfoya, zaczął sięgać po czekoladowe żaby ale zanim wziął choć jedną, szczur Rona,Parszywek, ugryzł chłopca w palec, wyganiając trójkę intruzów na zewnątrz.

\- Co tu się dzieje?- zażądała Hermiona Granger, wchodząc do przedziału- Nie walczyliście, prawda? Będziecie mieli kłopoty, zanim dojedziemy do szkoły.  
\- Tylko Parszywek walczył- odpowiedział Ron - Hej!, skąd znasz Malfoya, Harry?  
Harry szybko opowiedział Ronowi historię jak spotkał Malfoya.  
\- Dlaczego nie zezłościłeś się na niego?Powiedział parę nieprzyjemnych rzeczy o Twoich rodzicach.  
Harry wzruszył ramionami. Prawda była taka, że słowa Malfoya nie zraniły go, bo chłopiec był w błę ż Harry wiedział, ze jego ojciec żyje.  
\- Lepiej się przebierzcie, niedługo dotrzemy na miejsce.- powiedziała Hermiona i wyszła.  
\- Hogwart będzie genialny- stwierdził Ron, wsiadając do łódki która miała ich zawieść do zamku.  
\- Mam taką nadzieję, Ron- odpowiedział Harry, gdy łódź obróciła się w kierunku zamku.


	3. Rozdział 3

Nota tłumacza: Tak, wiem, powinnam się kajać przed Wami za tak krótki rozdział a raczej jego brak :(

Ale niestety życie dało o sobie znać, a zwłaszcza obowiązki. Naszedł najgorętszy okres dla mnie, więc nie wiem kiedy wrzucę dokończenie tego rozdziału- jedyne co mogę obiecać, to na pewno jeszcze w tym miesiącu. A w nim pierwsze spotkanie Harry'ego z ojcem. Osobiście, nie mogę się doczekać :)

Hogwart był najbardziej niesamowitym miejscem, jakie Harry kiedykolwiek widział.

Żałował, że był za bardzo rozproszony tym co miało nadejść, aby przyjrzeć się dokładnie wszystkim rzeczom. Gdy tylko profesor McGonagall zaprowadziła wszystkich do Wielkiej Sali, Harry poczuł, że zwymiotuje. Nie tylko przez wizję sortowania( Ron wspomniał coś o trollu) ale też dlatego, że był to moment kiedy pierwszy raz ujrzy ojca.

\- Wszystko w porządku stary?Fred prawdopodobnie się ze mnie nabijał. Jestem pewny, że nie będziemy musieli walczyć z trollem.

\- Nic mi nie będzie Ron- mówiąc to, Harry spojrzał na _zmartwioną twarz_ przyjaciela.

Zmartwioną _jego_ samopoczuciem!

\- _Jeśli wszystko się zepsuje, przynajmniej mam przyjaciela-_ pomyślał Harry.

Myśli o jego ojcu zostały przesunięte na dalszy tor, gdy McGonagall wytłumaczyła im reguły sortowania. Harry odetchnął z ulgą. Mieli tylko przymierzyć kapelusz.

Gdy nadeszła jego kolej, Harry podszedł do stołka i włożył tiarę.

\- Trudne. Widzę mnóstwo odwagi.Tęgi umysł.Dużo talentu i chęci jego udowodnienia. Ale gdzie Cię umieścić?

\- Chcę, aby mój ojciec był ze mnie dumny. Nawet jeśli to oznacza bycie Ślizgonem.

\- Ach tak… Twój ojciec. Rzeczywiście, on jest Ślizgonem ale nie sądzę, że jest to odpowiedni dom dla Ciebie. Niech będzie GRYFFINDOR!

Jak tylko tiara skończyła zdanie, rozległy się okrzyki, towarzyszące Harry'emu aż do momentu, gdy usiadł naprzeciwko Percy'ego, starszego brata Rona.

Po pierwszym w życiu tak dobrym posiłku, Harry miał okazję do przyjrzenia się nauczycielom.

Oczy chłopca skanowały wszystkich siedzących przy stole, szukając jakiegokolwiek podobieństwa pomiędzy któryms z mężczyzn a nim.

Harry miał czarne, jedwabiste włosy sterczące na wszystkie strony i zielone oczy, Hagrid powiedział mu, że takie same oczy miała jego matka.

Przy stole siedziało kilku mężczyzn, pierwszym którego zauważył, był profesor Dumbledore.

Dwa miejsca od niego siedział mały, stary profesor, który nie mógłby być jego ojcem.

Kilka miejsc dalej siedział profesor Quirrell a obok niego siedział profesor z czarnymi, tłustymi włosami, haczykowatym nosie i bladej skórze. Nagle mężczyzna spojrzał na Harry'ego i jego oczy spotkały się. W tym samym czasie, chłopiec poczuł ostry ból w bliźnie i przyłożył rękę do czoła.Mężczyzna odwrócił wzrok.

Jego serce zaczęło szaleńczo bić, gdy zwrócił się do Percy'ego i zapytał:

\- Kim jest ten nauczyciel, siedzący obok profesora Quirrella?

\- To profesor Snape. Uczy eliksirów, chociaż wiadomo od dawna, że ma chrapkę na posadę się na Czarnej Magii jak mało kto.

To _ON_. To naprawdę _On._ Ten człowiek jest jego ojcem. Gdy Harry spojrzał jeszcze raz na niego, ogarneła go fala wątpliwości. Czy Snape będzie chciał takiego syna? Harry'ego, cichego, niezdarnego, chudego chłopaka, o którego nikt niedbał. _Stop._ Nie może tak myśleć.

Nie może dać szansy na to, że ojciec go odrzuci. W tym momencie, Harry zdecydował, że zrobi wszystko, aby ojciec był z niego dumny. Musi pokazać mu, że jest jest godny jego i zasłużył aby być synem Snape'a.


End file.
